


Хульдра || Huldra

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Copic Markers, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Horror, Illnesses / Diseases, Monsters, Mutation, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Чем становятся заражённые исландские маги?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Хульдра || Huldra

**Author's Note:**

> На всякий случай: хульдра — в скандинавском фольклоре дева с коровьим хвостом, по некоторым версиям имеет ещё и «полую спину».

[ ](https://imgur.com/1fku1Md)


End file.
